Haku
by Miki Crosby
Summary: 7 years after visting the spirit world Haku has yet to return. But when a strangely familar face appears what will she do is it Haku or someone trying to kill her.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the spirited away Characters. 


	2. Chapter 2 the Warning

Chihiro sat at her window looking out into the sky a familiar thought popped into her head The feeling of flying hand in hand with Kohaku. It has been seven years since she had last seen him and she was about to graduate from college. Why hadn't he come back was he hurt or worse was he Dead had he forgotten about her. Tears welled up into her eyes they flowed done her checks softly on her satin soft skin. Chihiro had defiantly grown since her adventure in the spirit world. Her brown hair was below her waist she was 5 foot 3 and had very tight curves. She was very beautiful she could have had any man she wanted but she only thought of one. One boy that she might not ever see again. Her beautiful green eyes full of tears looked out the window once more before she pulled herself in to bed. ---------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Chihiro woke up in a cold sweat she had yet again another nightmare of something terrible happening to Kohaku. She picked up the purple band that her friends had given her. She fiddled with for a moment the wrapped in around her wrist. Then she went into the bathroom and got into the shower. Today was the first day of her senior year in high school and she wanted to look her best. Pushing away the thoughts of the dream she just had she began to blow dry her hair. She then pulled half of it back in a ponytail so half of her hair wan down and the other half up. She picked out a mini jean skirt that fit her curves perfectly the slipped on a pink tank top quickly put on some eyeliner and eye shadow grabbed her things and ran out the door. ----------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------she pulled up and parked her car next the Kicka high school and walked up to the building. As she entered her best friend Miki immediately greeted her. Hey Chihiro she cried and girl with long blondish brown hair came running up to her. Miki was only Five foot so she had to look up at Chihiro to talk to her properly. Hey guess what I just heard. I heard that they is a really cute new boy that is starting today I think I got a glimpse of him in the hall. What he look like asked Chihiro not really that interested. Well he had long blackish hair that went to his shoulders and he was about six foot tall. He had stunning green eyes and his body is so well defined I would have never thought it was possible to make them that perfect. Chihiro heart slammed into her chest. She practically described Haku but in a way that haku would definitely look like when he was older she was sure of.  
  
Thanks I want at least one review before I add the next Chapter Miki 


	3. Chapter 3 Danger

Chapter 3  
  
The Deadly Secret  
  
Chihiro was walking up to class and didn't see the water on the floor in front of her. She slipped and was about to hit the floor but she felt strong arm grabbed her and pulled her up into some ones arms. She couldn't see anything because her face was against the boy's chest. She breathed in and smelt the wind a sent full of memories and adventure a scent full of secrets. She looked up into the face she had been longing to see for the longest time a face that was quite different but it still had the hint of the child haku was. He had grown a lot while she was gone. She breathed the words into the air "Haku" He smiled that wicked grin then bent down and kissed her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before She felt as if she was flying with Haku all over again. The kiss was long and very passionate. When the kiss was finally over a crowd had formed to watch them. Miki was standing there stunned. Haku looked down at chihiro and said, " I think maybe we should go outside" All Chihiro could do was nod her head. As soon as they were outside he kissed her again this kiss lasted longer then the last and was more passionate. Haku Grabbed Chihiros Arm and dragged her around the nearest car, How did you get here she looked puzzled at first then angry were have you been I have been waiting for years. Tears welled up in her face Why did you leave me. He bent down and kissed away her tears. I am so sorry Chihiro but I am here now and I have come to protect you. Protect me from what the boogey man. No he replyed but from an evil so strong that they want you to become stronger. She laughed then. Stronger you have got to be kidding. I am not strong at all. Chihiro said annoyed. They want you inner power you have a perfect soul and these creatures do not have souls well most of them don't. But that's not the point. These creature are of the night but some can go into the light. You are light to their darkness and they need that light to become Invincible. I will tell you more after school but right now you have to show around this place it is so confusing. Chihiro was just staring at him still not sure if he was real or not. Then after a minute she realized what he had asked "oh let me see your schedule" she said a little breathlessly. After scanning the paper she looked at Haku and smiled you have the same schedule as I do so all you have to do is follow me. He smiled a little slyly. Geez, Haku said, you make me sound like a dog. She looked at him then started walking away "Come on haku come on" she said to him just like she does to her own dog. He smiled wickedly then grabbed her into a hug. She laughed again then they both started walking toward their class. He never left her side that whole day but everywere they went girls were just fawning over him twice she had to beat girls of with a stick. But she was a little nervous now what was Haku talking about how could I be in danger.  
  
So how do you like chapter three it's a lot longer then the others. But I am working on making them even longer. I would like at least 3 more reviews before I add on more. Miki 


End file.
